


Piano

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Established Relationship, FFXV x KH, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Music, Musical Instruments, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Noctis must play three solo pieces with the piano, but is blocked by anxiety and fear. Someone will help him overcome fear.





	Piano

Noctis dropped his hand on the piano keys and let out a long sigh as the struck keys produced a long and uneven sound, before turning his attention to a leaflet that advertised a piano concert in the main Insomnia theater.

A charity concert organized to raise funds for the oncological child ward and which would be broadcast on all Insomnia TV stations to obtain other donations for that cause.

And the organizers to get the maximum success from that concert had proposed to Noctis to play three or four floors with the piano solo and without thinking the prince had immediately accepted the proposal, only to repent as soon as the organizers began to scream and dance, as if they were crazy.

Noctis played the piano since he was five years old before and after for passion and love for music. Many times he had practiced together with Ignis and Tenebrea had also played several times the ancient white piano of the Nox Flueret family for Luna, receiving compliments even by Ravus for his performance.

Noctis's problem was the fact that he had never performed in front of a crowd of strangers, and the fear and anxiety of stoning out at such an important concert was so strong that he could not play anymore.

And even Ignis, his companion of many afternoons spent playing musical pieces, was able to unlock that stalemate and the concert was only a few days away and Noctis still had to review the three songs he had chosen for the concert.

The salon door opened and Prompto exclaimed: "Hi, Noct! How are the tests? -. He put down a gym bag and approached his boyfriend.

Noctis answered as he tilted his head backward and disappointed: "Bad! I'm still stuck and I have not yet reviewed any song for the concert. He rubbed his hair with his fingers and looked at the white and black keys in front of him.

Prompto hugged Noctis from behind and kissed him on the lips and then murmured while resting his head on the shoulder of the boy: - You'll see that you will play well at the concert.-. He kissed him again on his lips as he looked at the empty scoreboard.

Noctis asked as he relaxed in the arms of his boyfriend: - What would you do in my place? -.

Prompto replied cheerfully: "Probably I would have first fainted on the ground in front of such a proposal to play in front of all of Insomnia. Fortunately, I can not play the piano. Ouch! -. He heard Noctis laughing and nudging him in the stomach. After a long laugh, the blond answered with a serious tone: - I would be very frightened and my hands would shake, but since it is for a good cause I would try to defeat my fear.-.

Noctis kissed Prompto on his lips and murmured as he thought of the child's oncology ward: - A very good cause! -. He looked at the folder where Ignis had carefully placed the three scores.

Noctis asked, noting Prompto's old gym bag: "You have training for the crowsguard today. Riku is with Gladio or with Ignis? -. He heard Riku's laugh coming from behind the couch and said, "You took him to the Citadel to help me and maybe meet my father."

Prompto nodded: - Exactly! Riku leave your hiding place.-. Riku obeyed immediately and went out from behind the couch and running towards Noctis.

Noctis bent slightly to take Riku in his arms and then tighten him to his chest and exclaim: - Hello, Riku.-. He kissed him on the head as he hugged him on the chest.

Prompto smiled as the alarm on his cell phone began to ring and exclaimed as he hugged both Noctis and Riku: - I'm going to train! Then I want to listen to you and photograph you while you play the piano. " He made a loupe in Riku and took his gym bag and, after throwing a further salute, left the room.

After staying alone, Riku asked Noctis: "Dad, is it true that you can not play the piano anymore?"

Noctis looked at Riku and answered in a low voice as he moved a finger to one of the white keys of the piano and began to play the note: - It's not that I can not play it, but I've never performed before so many people and I'm so scared of make a mistake.-. He looked at Riku and then explained in a serious voice: "Sometimes fear stops you, even in the most basic and simple things you do every day. And now he's blocking me playing on the piano. " He put another finger on another key and produced a light, harmonious sound.

Riku asked again in a small and sad voice: "And yet I am the public? Are you afraid of me too? -.

Noctis shook his head and murmured: "No! Riku you're not the public, but I just can not play the ...-. He noticed that Riku's gaze had become even sadder.

He looked Noctis straight in the eye and continued in a sad voice: "I would like to hear you play. Grandpa Regis and Uncle Ignis say you're so good, Dad ...-.

Noctis looked at the piano again and thought as he watched Riku come down from the stool and sit down on the couch waiting for the concert to begin. "I can not continue to be so paralyzed! I can not be scared of this! If one day I met that daemons again ... "in the memory of the boy appeared the image of the Marillith who had almost killed him when he was just a child and looking at the piano" I can not be scared because I have to protect the people to whom I love you "and began to move his fingers on the keys of the piano and improvising a piece of music.

When he finished the execution, Riku exclaimed while clapping his hands: - You are very good, Dad! -. He watched Noctis pick up the folder with the scores inside and exclaimed: - Again! I want to hear another song.-.

Noctis exclaimed as he took one of the concert scores in his hands: - You will be the first person to listen to the three pieces I will play in the concert.

Riku began to jump over the sofa: - Yes, how nice! Dad starts! -.

Noctis put the score on the scoreboard and began to check the notes and move the fingers on the piano without touching the keys and repeated that procedure several times before being ready to play that piece.

Riku asked in a curious voice as he watched his father pick up the new score: - What is the name of this song? -.

Noctis answered as he looked at the score: - Dreaming of the Dawn, but many simply call this song "Somnus" .-. He pronounced that name with a harsh, angry tone.

Riku asked again: - Somnus? -.

Noctis nodded: - Because this passage is always associated with the first king of Lucis and founder of the city of Insomnia, Somnus Lucis Caelum.-. He bit his lip as he mentally added as he touched the piano keys and reviewed the score "The author of the absurd law that prevents me from shouting to the whole Eos that you are my son and Prompto". He shook his head as he tried to concentrate on the music.

Noctis took another look at his son and began to play the first song chosen for his little concert and when he finished Riku said in a sad voice: - Dad is too sad ... someone seems dead ...-.

The prince looked at his son and said while he was taking the second score immediately: - I bet you will like Serenade Fantastique much more! And it's also one of the pieces I love most playing with the piano. "

He also played that song and Riku commented as he clapped his hands forcefully: - Beautiful! It reminds me of you, dad! -. He clapped his hands again, while Noctis laughed, took the third score and again rubbed his fingers as he passed the notes ready for the third and last performance.

Noctis murmured as he began to play: "This song is called Dearly." He also began to play that song with Riku, who also listened to the song on the sofa .

At the end of the song, Riku exploded again in a loud applause and said: - I really like this song. He knows something good and friendship. It's my favorite.-. He climbed down from the sofa to climb up from the stool and get close to Noctis to watch him play more closely.

Noctis turned his gaze to Riku and asked as he sketched a smile: " Do you want to learn how to play the piano?"

Riku exclaimed as he began to move his hands on the piano and producing several sounds with force: - Yes, it looks beautiful! -.

Noctis began to tickle Riku and exclaimed as he kissed him on the cheek and took him in his arms: "But this is not the right way to play the piano." He made the adopted son sit on his right leg and murmured: "Repeat what I do." He played a few notes and Riku immediately imitated his father as he laughed.

Noctis reproduced four other notes and Riku repeated again and began to laugh, finding that fun game. Noctis let out a smile as he increased the number of notes that Riku had to reproduce following him.

In the end Riku did not remember the notes, he produced a strong sound again, crushing several notes together and Noctis commented, chuckling: - You lost ... -. Then he kissed his cheek and asked as he began to play a new melody: - Do you want to try again? -.

Riku exclaimed determined: - Yes, dad! -. And Noctis began to play again some notes, followed by Riku's imitation.

After two hours Prompto returned from his brief training and found Noctis who was finally playing the piano followed by Riku who was able to follow almost all the notes that the parent had shown him.

Prompto silently approached his son and boyfriend and, taking the camera in his hand, snapped a surprise picture.

Noctis heard the sound of the snapped and turning his head smiled seeing Prompto and exclaimed: - Our son has talent! W hen will become larger than a good musicista.-. Riku laughed, while Noctis gave him another kiss on the cheek.

Prompto asked Riku while taking a new photograph: - Do you really like music? -.

Riku exclaimed: - Yes! It is much more beautiful and fun than fishing. The fishing is absolutely noiosa.-. He kept moving his hands on the keyboard, producing different sounds.

Prompto had to use all his willpower not to burst out laughing, while Noctis, feeling betrayed by his son, commented in a disappointed hiss: - One day you will change your mind about fishing. You 'll find a really fun sport. " He then looked at the three scores above the piano and mentally reviewed them.

Riku shook his head and murmured convinced: - Never! -. And Prompto could no longer restrain his laughter and burst out laughing as he looked at the disappointed face of Noctis in front of his son's words about his favorite sport.

Noctis turned his gaze to Prompto and to forget the scorching disappointment he murmured: - I want to send the photograph just taken to Luna and maybe even add a CD with the melody played by me and Riku. Do you like how your mind? -.

Prompto exclaimed: - it's a great idea, Noct ! You just need to find a good recorder and see what we can do. " Meanwhile Riku kept pressing random keys and producing new melodies, and Prompto came up to steal a kiss on Noctis's lips.

Noctis picked up the first score and asked: _ Do you want to be the second to hear the three pieces for the concert ? He noticed that Riku had immediately stopped playing the piano and had clung to Prompto's arms.

Prompto raised his son and exclaimed: "It would be an honor for me, majesty." He avoided another elbow and laughed with Riku.

Noctis looked at the piano and the first chosen song and began to play the first piece, while Prompto and Riku listened in silence.

 

When Noctis finished the last song, the entire audience in the theater burst into a loud laugh and the prince after a formal bow left his space to the members of the orchestra to kick off the real concert.

Regis hugged his son and murmured proudly: "You were really good, Noct!" He was happy to be able to get rid of the commitments to be able to attend the short concert of his son.

Noctis returned his father's embrace as he cast a glance at Gladio, Ignis and Iris, holding a bouquet of flowers and applauding: "Thank you very much, Dad!" Then he went to hug Ignis and Gladio and accepted Iris's flowers and felt a deep embarrassment as he listened to the girl's many compliments and looked at Prompto holding Riku and a bunch of flowers in her arms.

Noctis approached them immediately and after kissing Prompto he asked Riku with a soft voice: - How did your dad feel about your father?

Riku exclaimed while hugging his father: - Excellent dad! Maybe one day we will play together-. Then he heard the sound of the first piece of the concert.

Noctis said as he listened to the music spreading even in the dressing room: - Yes, one day we will play together ... -.

Prompto exclaimed as he held the camera: "And we will all be in the front row to applaud."

Everyone nodded and then left the dressing room to go and sit in the reserved seats and listen to the rest of the concert.

**Author's Note:**

> Dreaming of the Dawn and Serenade Fantastique are from Final Fantasy xv piano collection. Dearly is Dearly Beloved from Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
